


暗夜黎明（中B）

by SuFeng2017



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: 其实没多少emmmmmmm就是预防万一





	暗夜黎明（中B）

小记者成功地交上了稿，而韦恩总裁的夜生活也在照常进行。

暗夜在空中展成蝙蝠的模样，那是哥谭犯罪分子内心最深处的恐惧，可今天这恐惧似乎即将坠落，摇摇晃晃，似是受了重伤。蝙蝠侠降落在某个废弃的天台上，坐倒在一个水箱的旁边，黑豹无精打采的在主人的身周圈成一个半圆。而一只白色的虎斑猫小心翼翼地跑到了黑豹的面前。黑暗骑士的气息微弱，心跳紊乱，鲜艳的红靴停在蝙蝠侠下垂的视线里。他的通讯器坏了，联络不到阿尔弗雷德，腹部受了伤，暗沉的鲜血在黑色的凯夫拉战甲上照理是看不分明的，也正因如此，他才能吓退在旁虎视眈眈的乌合之众。最强的哨兵被他打倒，剩下的普通人即使闻到血腥气也辨别不出来源。

“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”卡尔知道自己的问题毫无意义，黑豹毛色发暗，看到了来人都不能勉强站立。色块已经开始模糊，失血过多的男人眼前发黑，冰冷的哥谭，空荡的大宅，掩藏在杂草中的墓碑，蝙蝠翅膀拍击的声音震耳欲聋。

阿尔弗雷德打开了窗，蓝色的身影抱着自家的少爷，夜寒露重，凯夫拉装甲上隐隐挂了水珠，更糟糕的是随着夜风一同飘进屋中的血腥气。老管家伸手按下暗扣，掀开面甲，灰发凌乱的男人紧闭着双眼，嘴角已经渗出了血丝，担心了无数个日夜的事情终于发生了，达摩克利斯之剑落下。“肯特先生，请随我来。”阿尔弗雷德隔着手套握住自己看着长大的男孩的手，身体重伤，韦恩家族的科技和财产可以救，可是精神领域崩溃，对于一个没有向导的哨兵来说，是致命的。因为蝙蝠侠的身份，因为对外必须表露出无害可欺的样子，因为不想拖累其他人，因为没有同等级的向导……布鲁斯没有向导的原因太多了，一直一直，都只有一个人。而今，哥谭的黑暗骑士，这一代的，阿尔弗雷德想了想剩余的纯血家族，不由得苦笑，大约也是最后一位黑暗哨兵了吧，大概再也不能守护他爱的城市了。

头发已经快全白的男人熟练地消毒缝线，缠上雪白的绷带，正当他将男人稳妥地推进修复舱时。全程都沉默着漂浮的男人阻止了他的动作，“他……是不是需要一个向导。”“一个与他实力相当的向导。”管家看了眼趴在超人肩上，白底金纹，有着和氪星人一样湛蓝眼睛的猫。他推了下眼镜，“我会去准备后续需要的药物，现在就拜托你了。”

克拉克回忆了一下孤独堡垒中储存的哨兵和向导的资料，然后飘到了男人的上方。男人的唇已经失了血色，但还尚未干裂，触感与那日并无不同，只是更凉了一些。

薄雾氤氲。

克拉克站在一堆没及腰线的杂草之中，远处的建筑应当是韦恩大宅。深绿的藤蔓缠上了高处的尖塔，所有的窗户看起来都是黑色的。完全不像现实中夜夜灯火通明的欢歌笑语，用安静这个词已经不合适了，寂静也不对，死寂。连风声都没有。

本该有着喷泉和柔软青草的地方布满了荆棘，克拉克不小心蹭到了一点，裸露在外的手掌便渗出了血丝。有点疼，有些痒。

大宅的门并没有合上，半开着，大厅里的地砖干净到可以反射出人影。克拉克踏上阶梯，一步一步，缓慢而又郑重。韦恩家族世世代代的画像和照片都挂在阶梯旁的墙壁上，而他终于看见了现任的家主。黑衣的青年故作严肃，端坐在书桌后，却因眼角的笑意显出了一身风流。

他在哪呢……他对这个宅子，其实并不了解只好一间间找过去，偏偏还有些房间是打不开的。整个大宅里，好像就只有他一个人，靴子与地板接触的声音尤为明显，而他已经放轻了步伐。

没有，没有，没有。所有能打开的房间他都找了一遍，没有黑豹，没有布鲁斯。韦恩大宅分主宅和偏塔。这么一圈走下来，他都有些累了。他的超能力，在精神领域中毫无作用。从大宅內向外看，天际已经隐隐开始碎裂。其实一进来，他就觉得不对了，布鲁斯这个级别的哨兵，精神领域不可能那么小，只是被薄雾遮挡了视线，没有及时发现。

他原来的领域，应该是完整的哥谭吧……肩膀上安静了许久的幼猫突然跳上了窗台，克拉克这才发现宅子的后面还有一片区域。他急急的跑出去，也不在乎脚步声了，自己的精神体显然更早的感知到了哨兵的位置。布鲁斯一定在那里。

小小的男孩抱着双膝坐在一片杂草之中，头埋在臂弯里，听见草被分开的声音也不抬头。小型的黑豹窝在少年的腿边，幼猫小心翼翼的迈向它，小黑豹斜睨了一眼白色的幼猫，抖了抖毛，突然一爪子拍向少年。然后克拉克就见证了某位总裁的成长，少年以肉眼可见的速度拔高抽长，脸部轮廓也分明起来，最神奇的是，连衣服都一并变换好了。

“克拉克？”那男人已经变成了现实中的样子，语气里是难得的疑惑。他似乎完全感受不到自己精神领域的崩塌，灰蓝的天际分明撕裂出了黑色的空间裂缝，而男人的视线只是停留在氪星人的身上，没有一点危机感。

克拉克咬了下唇，蓝眼睛里的犹豫一闪而过，然后义无反顾地吻上男人，柔软的舌尖抵上男人紧抿着的唇，这个吻又凶又猛，像极了幼兽的突然暴起，高大的男人被压住了肩，一时间竟做不出反应。

宽厚的手扣上后脑，男人的反扑毫不示弱，借着体重优势将年轻人压进了杂草堆。殷红的披风上方才沾了霜白，浓雾消散，露出墨蓝的天空，星辰变换，那一双澄澈蓝眼里，映的全是自己的模样。

制服后面的拉链是克拉克自己拉开的，红披风展开，任月华流转，为有着完美曲线的身体更添了一些莹白。向导素在克拉克布鲁斯起便在持续不断地安抚着濒临崩溃的哨兵，克拉克吻上男人的时候，将向导素又提高了一个浓度。而这明显是有用的，从潜意识里被唤醒的布鲁斯似乎是略微感知到了外界，从迷惘中带出了一点急躁。

克拉克不知这是不是好的预兆，男人似乎十分希望获得肢体接触，脸颊蹭着小记者的后颈，一点点顺着脊线往下吻，粗糙的大掌握住年轻人饱满的胸乳，略显粗暴地揉捏着。克拉克羞红了脸，有些疼，可又分明有从未有过的热度从胸口一直蔓延到下腹。悄悄挺立起来的前端抵在带着金属凉意的披风上，克拉克小幅度地动着腰，既希望得到更多的摩擦，又害怕被男人发现。

湿热的唇舌终于来到幽深的臀缝，男人恶意的拍打了一下年轻人高高翘起的臀部，不出意料的抖出一层雪浪。微凉的手指毫无预兆的挤入后穴，不疼，但是异物入侵感分明，一直平稳的向导素波动了一下，连带着一旁被压在黑豹身下的幼猫都虚幻了不少。而难得急躁的男人显然是有些控制不住自己，手指只是停留了一会，便换上了更为火烫的性器。

那东西抵在穴口，磨蹭了一会，就开始了缓慢又残酷的推进，暗夜强势地侵入阳光，不容一点拒绝，内壁的褶皱被一寸寸的撑开到极致，克拉克终于感知到了布鲁斯的信息素，清冽的，寒凉的雪松香，那破碎的空间裂缝里渗出了光芒，大都会的阳光，克拉克的向导素并不是普通向导的甜腻，也并不寡淡，只是最纯粹的，阳光晒在小麦上的味道。

阿尔弗雷德算好了时间，再次回到蝙蝠洞的时候，自家少爷已经醒了，那位超人先生，却好像是累坏了一样，趴在少爷的旁边。红披风盖住了两个人，配着电子器械的冷光，竟有种别样的……

老管家看着自家少爷直直的视线，一向敏锐的男人竟连自己都没有发现，大概是，他转身上楼，想着韦恩夫人留下的订婚戒指，可算是有继承人了。


End file.
